Harry Potter and the Wheels of Life
by ThunderByrdN93kg
Summary: Harry Potter's life changed that Halloween. Accidents happened. What comes from these accidents was unsavory. Harry's life takes a turn to neglect. The threads of fate were weaved differently. In another world Harry Potter may have been the hero, but here he is but a casualty. When Brian Potter is proclaimed the hero, Harry is lost. Smart!Harry Powerful!Harry


**AN: New story yaaaayyyyyy! Sorry about not uploading chapters of Pokemon, I'm planning for the next chapters and will unleash multiple chapters next time I upload it. ALSO! The reason I haven't been uploading is because I just moved. NOW FOR THE HP STUFF, So this story will most likely end up being in multiple stories consisting of each year. This time I'm actually going to keep my poll up longer because last time I got super impatient.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Harry Potter's name, the book or pretty much anything in this except for my adaptations of the storyline that weren't in the books and my OC s. JK Rowling owns it.**

**Prologue**

The day of July 27, 1980 came with absolute joy for the Potters because at 12:01 AM of that day, Harry James Potter was born.

**(Scene Change)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Lily Potter as she became a mother. The room was relatively silent, except for Lily's ragged breathing, for a while until Doctor Wooflis came back into the room holding a small bundle of cloth that could instantly be recognized as where the newest Potter resided.

"Congratulations Ms. Potter, it's a boy!" He said jovially signaling the nurse on hand to bring in Mr. James Potter, Lily's husband. While she walked out the doctor grabbed a clipboard off of the table and a pen.

When James Potter arrived, the doctor gestured for him to sit down and asked Lily and James, "What are you going to name him?"

The happy couple gazed lovingly at the face of the bundle; a face pudgy with baby fat, a tuft of raven black hair on his small head and when he opened his eyes, they saw 2 brilliantly shining green eyes; and James said, "Harry, Harry James Potter." Lily was silently tearing up in joy while the Wooflis scribbled down the name on the paper on the clipboard.

"Alright then! Congratulations again Mr and Mrs Potter," and with an exaggerated bow, the doctor walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**(Scene Change) (October 31, 1984 : Harry is 4 and his brother Brian is 1)**

A man with a black cloak walked swiftly and silently through Godrics Hollow, the children running around in funny costumes and the parents keeping order in the streets. He was an imposing figure people stared at him as he walked nearer and nearer to a seemingly empty clearing.

Under his hood he was doing something between a scowl and a smirk as he crossed the property line and a small cottage appeared where none was before, walked up to the front door, and promptly whispered, "_Reducto_," causing the wooden door to blow to smitherenes. He then walked, wand in hand, into the sitting room where an old women was resting on a chair. He smirked and said, "_Avada Kedavra!_" He humphed and said, "Only a squib to protect your children, eh Potter." He exitted the room up the stairs and into a room where a small bed was in the corner and a crib was near that.

What the man wasn't expecting was to see Harry Potter stepping slowly out from behind the crib yelling, "NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY BROTHER!"

The man saw the raw anger and protectiveness in his eyes. He was also taken aback that a mere child would speak to him this way. These thoughts caused him to become engraged and act as he usually did when angry, shooting killing curses at whoever made him mad. "Impudent child! _Avada Kedavra!_" When the green beam launched from his wand towards the crib as though he missed. Harry looked scared at what would happen if his brother was hit with the beam so he ran towards the light blocking his brother with his body. Harry was closing his eyes and he neared the beam but before his emerald eyes were completely closed he saw a silvery blue sheild erect before in front of him and his brother.

What happened next, unseen to Harry, was seemingly impossible; the green light hit the sheild and bounced back at the man whose eyes were wide. The curse hit true and just like that, the man felt pain. A pain like 10 cruciatus curses impacting him at once. When the pain finally subsided he was but a mere wraith fleeing from the building and Harry Potter became the only person to survive the killing curse.

The whiplash of energy from the rebounded curse destroyed the room and a splinter of wood hit the child in the crib, giving a 'Z' shaped scar on his left forearm. Harry's sheild remained in place until a large 'crack' was heard from outside of the house where Lily and James Potter arrived at the destroyed house.

**(Scene Change) (Lily and James-Centric 3rd Person)**

James Potter was worried when he arrived at his house with his wife to find a moderately destroyed building. Immediately on guard, James raised his wand and said, "Lily, get Dumbledore!"

Without waiting for a reply, James advanced on into the sitting room where the dead women lie where she had been before she died. "Mrs. Figg?!" James said while shaking the recently named Mrs. Figg.

James, not getting a response promptly paled at what could have happened to his sons if Mrs. Figg was dead. He ran up the stairs and into the room where he found Harry lying on the ground a few meters to the left of the crib, unconcious, and a screaming Brian in the crib, blood leaking from his forearm.

James checked the pulse of Harry and found a normal one so he moved over to Brian to try and appease the youngest Potter.

Just then Dumbledore is seen bursting into the room, his bright baby blue robes flowing in from behind him. He walks over to James and when he sees the mark on Brian's forearm he gasps and says, "I can feel dark energy radiating from his body! This can only come from the killing curses being cast on him. If the curse was cast on him and he still lives, the curse must have somehow killed Voldemort," wince from James, "He is the only person to survive it, Brian Potter is the Boy Who Lived!"

"What does this mean Professor?" James asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled while he said, "He must be trained at the manor, Voldemort will return, I am certain he must have had precautionary measures to make sure he survives. The Fidelius is useless now that Voldemort is gone temporarily and the house destroyed."

"Then we will train him to fight while we can. He will need all the training he can get if You-Know-Who returns," James said raising Brian towards the light of the half-moon.

**AN: So there ya have it. The Boy Who Lived survives Voldyshorts. **


End file.
